


Control of the Strongest

by DaniCarli



Series: ETNuary Challenge [18]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brainwashing, Control Issues, ETNuary, Escape the Night Season 3, Fear, Gen, Hurt, I cut out "that" scene so now worries, I tried to be sensitive about this, If Manny wore the Collar of Control, Implied Sexual Content, Manny is forced to hurt friends which sucks, Mind Control, Scary, Some Humor, There are some icky moments like in 3x09, Trauma, slight feminism, worried Nikita, worried friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCarli/pseuds/DaniCarli
Summary: What if it was Manny that wore the Collar of Control in 3x09?
Series: ETNuary Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588867
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Control of the Strongest

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of ETNuary: Manny MUA
> 
> Warning: This is 3x09 so there will be some implied sexual things, so tread carefully (I'm sorry)

Manny has _zero_ intention of wearing the Collar of Control.

It’s ugly and creepy as hell! Not to mention that it’s made out of skin, eyeballs, and teeth for crying out loud! 

He was all for Nikita taking one for the team when Joey suggested her to be the one to wear the new artifact. She even seemed to be okay with it as well, and was ready to put it on to begin the cleansing. That is until Matt had to open his damn mouth.

“Are we sure we don’t want to put it on _Manny_?” the theorist asks in what sounds like a joking, but could be sincere, voice.

Manny responds by holding up his hand, his face displaying an “excuse me?” look. _Bitch, please! I know I just called you expendable a moment ago, but you don’t have to return the attitude!_

“Hear me out,” Matt persists, much to the others’ annoyance. “Nikita has proven to be pretty smart and quick on her feet. If she's the one wearing this thing, she won’t be of much help to us. Plus, it doesn’t feel right forcing the only woman here to wear a _control_ collar, at least in my opinion.”

Manny and the other two stare at Matt, shocked to hear his reasoning. Nikita gives the same confused look she had earlier when Matt commented her on her badassery, not expecting him of all people to not only compliment her again, but be concerned for her.

 _I mean, when you put it that way._ Manny does agree that it isn’t right that Nikita should be put in that position, even if she’s okay with it. In all the years he’s known her, Nikita has never been the submissive type. To put that collar on her as if she’s someone’s “bitch” is not okay, even if it is to help them cleanse a corrupted artifact. The last thing the male beauty guru wants is to put his girl through something like that. 

“You know what, Matt’s right,” Manny announces, anxious for what he’s about to agree to. “Nikita has done a lot for the group and shouldn’t be the one to do this. Besides, it looks like it could go with my outfit anyway, so I’ll wear it.”

Nikita and Joey look at him, bewildered by what he’s suggesting.

“Manny, are you sure?” Joey asks, his teal eyes meeting Manny’s brown.

The dark-haired man nods. As Manny said before, he’s already been in three death challenges and very much doesn't want to go into a fourth. Maybe by wearing this collar, he can prove to the other three that he deserves to survive this place and not have to fight for his life again. Plus, he wants to protect Nikita too, and this is one way to do it.

“Collar me, bitches,” Manny announces as he takes the collar from Nikita’s hands and places it around his own neck.

Nikita seems to hesitate, but eventually relents and helps Joey fasten the collar around Manny’s neck. It’s a little tight, but then again, Manny never minded wearing tight things.

As soon as the collar is locked in, Manny starts to feel a bit light-headed. He’s also hearing voices, but plays it off as just paranoia and exhaustion. 

As the other three comment his new look, things immediately take a turn for the worst. A crazy lunatic woman in a cheerleader outfit bursts into the lounge, accompanied by a terrifying demon that acts as if it were a dog. Joey, Nikita, and Matt back away quickly, but Manny remains in place, confused as to why he didn’t run away like the others.

Everyone learns why when the woman commands Manny to come to her. Manny tries to stop himself, but his body isn’t listening. He starts walking towards the crazy lady, his body moving on its own, as if it were-

“Wait, he’s being controlled!” Matt yells out.

The beauty guru would have smacked himself in the face if he still had the freedom.

 _Bitch, duh! It’s the Collar of_ fucking _Control! Of course this bitch is controlling me!_ Manny realizes in fear. And now he’s the slave to the freaky cheerleader, who forces him to kneel, then _literally_ kiss her ass, much to everyone’s shock and disgust. Good thing he’s facing away from his three friends so that they don't see his cheeks become ugly red from embarrassment.

Manny tries to move on his own, fight the power of this bitch and the collar, but is failing miserably. He feels so weak. _So much for being the strongest bitch!_

Meanwhile, the creepy cheerleader will not shut up, taunting the group, cackling that they will fail in their mission to stop the Carnival Master. Thankfully, Calliope intervenes, standing her ground like a badass against the woman (who’s name is revealed to be Lucy). The others cheer and Manny would have too if he was able to move his body.

Lucy responds by attacking Calliope and chaos erupts in the room. There is shouting, growling, and the sounds of slaps and hits as the brawl goes down behind Manny. As the two women fight, something suddenly comes over the male beauty guru, this time trying to take over his mind.

“You guys, something’s happening!” Manny screams in panic as he is forced to stand up. He does everything to fight whatever is trying to possess his mind, refusing to be a mindless slave to Lucy and her demon dog. But as long as he wears the collar, he has no control.

Manny then feels a pair of hands touch the back of his neck, attempting to undo the collar.

“I’m so sorry, Manny,” he hears Matt’s voice behind him. “I’m going to get this off of you! It’s going to be o-”

Matt’s reassurance falters as the collar’s control makes Manny turn around and grab the other man by the throat. Matt’s face turns to shock, followed by traumatic fear as he screams for help from Joey and Nikita. It hits Manny right away that a couple of hours ago, the Strong Man did the same thing to the theorist before murdering him. And now _he’s_ the one hurting his friend.

 _Oh my God, no, no, no, no!_ Manny tearfully pleads to whatever is controlling him as he holds Matt in front of him like a human shield, his hand still around the terrified man's neck. Nikita and Joey stand before the two, pleading for Manny to release Matt. The beauty guru desperately tries, but it’s no use. _Please don’t make me hurt him! I don’t want to do this! Please, let us go!_

But it’s a losing battle as Lucy manages to incapacitate Calliope and the demon dog captures Joey. The last thing Manny sees before darkness falls is Mortimer grabbing Nikita and taking her out of the arcade.

_Nikita...be...safe…_

It’s the last comfort he feels before his mind falls into slumber.

……………

Manny doesn’t know how long he was under possession because the next thing he feels is a strong tug all over his being. His back hits something hard as many hands grab his arms and his torso, while another set of hands are grabbing at his neck. He’s fighting them, but doesn’t know why.

Then all of sudden, Manny wakes up, and he’s back in control of his body. He takes in his surroundings, realizing he’s not in the lounge anymore. He’s outside by the carnival tents. And he’s lying on the ground with the faces his friends looking down on him. 

“Oh my God!” a familiar male voice on his right breathes. “You really _are_ the strongest man here!” 

Manny looks to where the voice is coming from and finds Matt, unharmed ( _Thank God!_ ), patting his shoulder, while panting in exhaustion. Next to Matt is Calliope, injured but alive, clutching the collar in her hands. On Manny’s left is Joey, grasping his arm, making sure he’s okay. And then there’s Nikita who throws him off guard. His best friend is sitting right on top of him, holding his cheeks in her hands, a look of great relief on her face.

Manny notices that he is sore all over and his back hurts a lot. And he’s on the ground with his friends surrounding him. Which means- _Did these bitches tackle me?_

“Oh my God, thank God you’re back!” Nikita sighs, leaning down and hugging her friend.

Manny embraces Nikita as he sits up. He then pulls from the female beauty guru, who gets off of him so that everyone could help Manny up. Once he’s checked over and still looks good, the confused man finally addresses the others. 

“You guys, what happened? Why am I outside?” he asks. “And more importantly, Nikita, why were you on top of me? You know I love you, but not like _that_!”

Nikita laughs a little in embarrassment as she fixes her wig, which Manny now realizes was a bit uneven; probably from when she tackled him. Based on the look on her face, as well as Matt and Joey’s, it’s obvious that a lot went down while Manny was Lucy’s slave. Also, Mortimer’s missing. Where is he?

“Manny,” Nikita slowly speaks, her voice filled with love but also annoyed exhaustion as she places a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You were literally being such a bitch!”

Manny stares, trying to process everything that went down and what that means. _Oh shit, what did I do?_

The truth is, Manny isn’t sure that he wants to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say it was a good thing Manny wasn't the one wearing the collar because as the strongest bitch, it would take a lot for all three friends to take him down. I liked this episode but damn, it was weird!


End file.
